Marble
by Bruce Winterblue
Summary: Little does Wynn Kazimaki know, that after befriending Aono Tsukune and Ayakashi Moka on his first day at Youkai Acadamy, his life and others will change forever. And maybe he'll find his lost memories, a deeper power, and someone worth fighting for...
1. School plus Marble

Marble (Ch. 1)

Chapter 1- School+Marble

(A.N. Well, here it is! Chaps will come! And would it kill somebody to  
>review my fanfics? Please, I'll give out cookies and love!)<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire. Or else Mizore wouldn't even  
>be in the storyline. She's too good for Tsukune. :P<p>

Wynn sat on the bus, alone.

He had been accepted to some school called Youkai Acadamy.

(I know I've heard that word somewhere...) He pondered in his thoughts  
>at he rode to his destination. There was nothing to do, and the bus<br>driver didn't look like the one for striking up a conversation. His  
>eyes were glowing yellow, which was really creeping him out.<p>

(I wonder why Mom sent me here...) His mom had homeschooled him since  
>the 2nd grade. Wynn couldn't oddly remember why his mom pulled him out<br>of public school. (It must have been something serious...) But one  
>question remained unanswered.<p>

Why?

Why was his mom letting him go back to public school? Why this school  
>called Youkai Acadamy?<p>

"Thanks!" Wynn said after he gathered his things to the bus driver.

"You're welcome, boy. Hey, that's a nice necklace." The bus driver  
>pointed out.<p>

"Oh, this thing? It's just a keepsake I've had for a very long time."  
>Wynn held the small cage holding a blue and orange marble securely<br>inside. All hanging from a silver chain, it looked very beautiful.

"Mmmh... Well, get going now, don't want to be late."

"Oh! Well, bye!" Wynn said as he stepped off the bus.

"Hey boy!" The bus driver called out one more time. "Hm?"

"Good luck..." He took a deep smell of the air. "Kitsune." With that  
>remark, the door slammed shut and the bus sped off.<p>

(Gah! More Japanese! But I swear I've heard that word too...) was the  
>only thought in his head.<p>

Not for long.

[Stop complaining, baka.] Something said inside his head.

It was that voice... Again.

He had been hearing that voice since the 2nd grade, when he somehow  
>lost his memory. And thankfully, he knew what that word meant.<p>

(I'm not the baka, you are!) He yelled inside of his head. [Why I  
>outta...] (Outta what?) Wynn felt superior over the stupid voice<br>inside his head.

[Do this!]

"Ow!" He said out loud. He had felt a sharp pain in the back of his  
>skull, as if someone had hit him upside the head. The voice may have<br>threatened before, but it had never hurt him. [That's what you get,  
>baka.]<p>

Wynn just ignored him as he walked on the path to the school.

Looking around the corner of a tree, he noticed something odd. There  
>was a girl with pink hair and what seemed to be a rosary hanging from<br>her neck, and a boy with brown hair underneath her, eyes closed and a  
>look of pain on his face. But what was even odder was she had her lips<br>on his neck.

Then he got what was going on.

He immedialty turned around feeling a nosebleed run down his face.  
>(What the hell?) he screamed in his head. (In the forest? Honestly?<br>Don't they have dorms here?)

He looked around the tree again, hopefully not seeing something he'd  
>regret. But he didn't. The girl was helping the boy up. She grabbed<br>her bike and they were both on their way.

After breathing a sigh of relief, he realized something. (I don't know  
>where I'm going!) Too busy panicing, he didn't notice the root in<br>front of him and faceplanted into the floor.

"Hm? What was that?" The girl turned around to notice a unconsious  
>Wynn with his face a few inches into the ground.<p>

-Time Skip-

"Huh? Where am I?" Wynn slowly drifted back to the real world as he  
>noticed he was on the girl from earlier's bike.<p>

The girl with the pink hair introduced herself as Moka, and the boy  
>was Tsukune. Not needing the bikevanymore, he got off and let Moka<br>have it back.

"You two wouldn't happen to go to Youkai Acadamy, right?"

After the words left his mouth, he noticed two things.

1. Their outfits were the same color.

2. His and Tsukune's outfit were identical.

(Duh.) He mentally slapped himself.

"Yeah, we're first years there." Tsukune responded. "You were lost,  
>weren't you?"<p>

"Yeah..." (God, I'm an idiot.) [Told you.]

[SHUT UP!]

-Time Skip-

"Holy crap! This looks like something straight out of a horror film!"  
>yelled Wynn as they walked through the front gates of Youkai Acadamy.<p>

"Well, I'll see you two later!" Moka dashed off as her voice echoed in  
>the distance.<p>

"That was weird... Later, Tsukune." Wynn said.

"Bye Wynn." The two went their seperate ways.

-Time Skip-

It seemed like Wynn and Tsukune were in the same homeroom, as they met  
>eachother here when they split up at the front gate.<p>

Everyone seemed to quiet as the teacher stood at the front of the  
>class. She seemed very young, she wore an orange and yellow tank top,<br>a white shirt on top, and a brown skirt.

"Hello everyone! I'm Ms. Nekonome, and I'm your homeroom teacher!"

Wynn couldn't hold in the soft sigh. (Oh my god! More Japanese?...  
>Wait, what are those bumps on her head? They remind me of cat ears...)<p>

"...And we'll be going over the three basic rules here at Youkai  
>Acadamy. First, even if this is a school for monsters, you must stay<br>in your human form unless special situations arise."

(What? What monsters?) Wynn looked around the room to see a bunch of  
>humans and a freaked out Tsukune.<p>

"Secondly, you are not allowed to tell anyone your true form. You also  
>can't attack, hurt, or kill any other students."<p>

(The hell?) Now he was panicing!

"Ms. Nekonome, why can't we just eat the weaker students? They won't  
>survive in the real world if they can't survive here. Take those two<br>in the corner for example, they look tasty." A boy in the middle  
>commented.<p>

A piece of paper flew over his shoulder and onto his desk. Uncrumpling  
>it, it read:<p>

"Please tell me you're hearing what I'm hearing!"

-Tsukune

Wyhh turned around the see what looked like a five year old that was  
>about to piss his pants out of fear.<p>

Wynn wrote a quick response and threw the paper back over his shoulder.

"Hang in there man, be strong!"

"Well, you can't do that Mr... Sayizo. Anyway, as you may know, there  
>is a powerful barrier that will kill any human who enters. Also, any<br>human found on grounds is to be reported so they may be dealt with.  
>Most likely killed." She said that last part with a little distaste,<br>like she felt sorry for saying it.

Wynn didn't hear it though. He was too busy collapsed on his desk,  
>passing out from pure fear.<p>

"Ms. Nekonome!" A random student said. "A kid just collapsed!"

Ms. Nekonome opened her mouth, but a loud opening of the class door  
>followed by Moka inturrupted her.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Silence followed.

"Uh... It's okay! Just take an empty seat..." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Moka. Ayakashi Moka."

Moka walked down the row, followed by eyes of envy and lust.

"Tsukune!" She yelled as she tackled hugged the poor scared boy.

-Time Skip-

A consious Wynn, found himself on the roof of the school, with Moka  
>and Tsukune.<p>

(I can't believe it! Everybody here's monsters!) He was in complete  
>panic, and so was Tsukune.<p>

"What's up with you two?" Moka asked.

"N-Nothing!" Wynn stuttered.

"Hey, Moka? What's up with the rosary?" Tsukune asked.

"It hides my inner self. When it's taken off, it unleashes my true  
>form. But no one can remove it, not even me."<p>

"Wait, whaat?" Wynn was clueless.

"You didn't know? I'm a vampire." Moka said with a complete look of  
>innocence.<p>

And that was the last straw. Wynn grabed Tsukune's wrist and ran down  
>the stairs.<p>

"...Wait, Wynn? Tsukune?" Moka gave chase.

-Time Skip-

Tsukune had gotten Wynn's point by then. They had to leave now or they  
>would be killed.<p>

But they barely made it out the front gate before something called out  
>to them.<p>

"Tsukune!"

Moka had followed them. There was no point in running anymore, so they  
>stopped.<p>

"Moka... Do you hate humans too?" Tsukune whispered to barely audible  
>volume.<p>

"Yes... I went to middle school with them, and they treated me  
>horribly!" Moka yelled.<p>

"What if me and Wynn were humans? Because we are."

"No..." Moka whispered. Tears formed at the edge of her face.

"Leave us alone then!" Tsukune took off.

"Moka, I'm sorry..." Wynn offered some sort of sympathy and followed.

"Tsukune!" Moka gave chase once again.

Tsukune was running as fast as he could, with Wynn on his tail. A few  
>seconds back, Moka followed.<p>

The two didn't notice the shadowy figure that they ran past.

"Hey Moka, why are you hanging out with those losers?" The shadowy  
>figure asked the vampire that was running by. Coming out of the<br>shadows, he turned out to be Sayizo. "Why don't you stay here with me?"

"They're not losers, they're my friends!" Moka turned to face him.

"Too bad. I guess I'll have to eat you too." Sayzio said before  
>something odd happened. He was growing muscles and fast. "Look at my<br>true form: an orc, before I feast on you!" He yelled before wrapping  
>his long tounge around her.<p>

Moka screamed.

Tsukune stopped in his tracks, turning toward the scream.

"Huh-" was Wynn's last response before he slammed into Tsukune.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled. Not noticing the close-to-unconsiousness Wynn  
>underneath him, he ran back, trampling poor Wynn in the process.<p>

"Gimme a second... I'm coming Moka..." Wynn groaned before passing out  
>once again.<p>

Moka was slammed into a tree when Tsukune arrived.

"Moka! Leave her alone Sayizo!" Tsukune stood inbetewwn the two.

-Meanwhile-

Wynn woke from his unconcious daze.

"...Moka! She's in trouble!" He got up and took off.

[Are you a idiot? If anyone finds you, you're as good as dead!]

"I don't care! I have to go help those two!"

-Meanwhile-

Sayizo picked up Tsukune and threw him into a tree.

(Ow... That hurt...) Tsukune thought as Sayizo picked him up once  
>again, but this time threw him up in the air and swatted him down a<br>cliff.

"Tsukune!" Moka ran in the direction of where he was thrown.

Wynn saw the beast up ahead and ran faster.

"Hey!" Wynn skidded to a stop. "Pick on someone who'll give you a  
>fight!" His mom signed him up for karate when he was young, he knew<br>how to fight.

"Bring it, boy." Sayizo taunted. "I'll even let you have the first  
>hit." Sayizo said, sliding his arms behind his back.<p>

"Yaaah!" Wynn ran full speed and punched as hard as he could.

"That tickled." Sayizo laughed. He grabbed Wynn with one of his arms.

"Hey, put me down!" Wynn flailed his legs and arms, but to no avail.

"Let's go join your friends. I want to eat you all at once."

-Scene change-

Sayizo hopped down the cliff. "You won't believe what rat I found." He  
>shook Wynn.<p>

"Wynn!" Both yelled.

"Guys... Run..." Wynn mumbled. He was running out of air, he head  
>feeling light.<p>

"Don't worry Wynn, I'm coming-" Tsukune tried to get up, but a sharp  
>pain in his leg cut him off. He collapesed in Moka's chest.<p>

With the last of his energy, he reached for his necklace. "Mom..." he  
>said as he held the cage with the blue and orange marble. "I'm<br>sorry..." He went limp in Sayizo's hand.

"Aw, how sweet." He snapped the necklace off Wynn's near dead body.  
>"Too bad he won't need it where he's going." Crushing the cage in his<br>palm, the marble rolled to the floor.

But it started shining and white mist was coming out of it.

The white mist, with a mind of it's own, wrapped Wynn's body, making  
>it impossible to see him. "Ouch!" The mist seemed to hurt the orc, as<br>he threw the white blob of mist doen to the ground.

Tsukune, reached out toward the mist. "Wynn..." He passed out, taking  
>Moka's rosary from her chest.<p>

-Time Skip-

"Know your place!" Inner Moka yelled as she kicked Sayizo into the  
>cliff wall.<p>

She re-connected the rosary, changing her back. She ran toward Tsukune  
>first. She shook him from his unconciousness.<br>"Huh...? Wynn!" Reffering to the cloud of mist, he got up and limped  
>toward it. Moka followed, supporting him.<p>

When they leaned by the cloud, it seemed to dissipate.

What they saw shocked them.


	2. Kitsune plus Marble

Marble (Ch. 2)

Chapter 2- Kitsune+Marble

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire. Or else Mizore wouldn't even  
>be in the storyline. She's too good for Tsukune. :P<p>

-Wynn's POV-

(What the hell happened?) He thought.

Leaning up, he noticed Tsukune and Moka. But they had complete looks  
>of disbelief on their face. "What? Do I have something on my face?"<p>

"You..." was the only thing they both said and pointed toward his head.

"Huh? You guys act as if I died or some-" He put his hand right above  
>his ear. But something weird was there. It felt like...<p>

Fur.

"What the hell?" He pulled at the forign object. It hurt. "What it  
>this?"<p>

Moka handed out a small mirror.

"Thanks Moka, now what the hell is on my..." He looked at the mirorr  
>and almost yelped.<p>

His human ears were gone. They were replaced with something that  
>looked like fox ears.<p>

"AAAAAHHH! What the hell?" He stood up to notice smething else. A  
>orange tail was now growing out of his lower back.<p>

Wynn felt himself passing out again as he hit the ground.

-Normal POV-

"Hey! Don't go passing out again, baka!"

Wynn snapped out of it. He reconized that voice.

The blue and orange marble rolled over to the trio. A poof of smoke  
>and now in front of the was a small fox.<p>

Moka gasped. "So... CUTE!" She grabbed him and sqeezed the life out of  
>the poor animal.<p>

"Hey! Lemme go lady!" The fox nipped at her arm. Moka sqealed in pain  
>and dropped it. "Sheesh..."<p>

"What are you doing here?" Wynn asked.

"You know this thing?" Now it was their turn to be confused.

The chibi fox sighed. "Guess I better get to explaining. My name is  
>Ranmaru. I was a child of the legendary nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi. I was<br>sealed inside this idiot here, because I was chosen to be his  
>familiar. Hate to break it to you, baka, but you're dad's my dad."<p>

"Huh? So my mom's..."

"Yep. You're mom's a kitsune." Ranmaru shook his head.

"There's so much I don't know..." Wynn sighed.

"Yeah, let's go home. Your... Our mom knows that you've been unsealed,  
>and it's getting dark."<p>

"Yeah, we better." Moka said.

"WHAT?" Tsukune yelled.

"What's up?" Wynn asked out of pure curisoity.

"The bus doesn't come for another month! I'm stuck... No, I'm dead!"  
>Tsukune said.<p>

"Don't worry, we got'cha back Tsukune!" Wynn said, trying to raise  
>some confidence in the poor boy.<p>

"Whatever..." Tsukune mumbled. "Let's get back to the dorms."

-Time Skip-

After saying bye to Moka (and her gettimg a "snack" from Tsukune), the  
>boys went their seperate ways once they got to the guys dorm.<p>

After locking the door, Ranmaru hopped out of Wynn's backpack and  
>climbed onto the desk. Wynn took the chair.<p>

"Okay, you've got explaining to do." Even though he was tired, Wynn  
>wanted the truth.<p>

"Okay then, you listening?" Ranmaru asked. Wynn nodded. "All right.  
>Pretty much, after me and you were born, your mother raised you and<br>taught you how to be a human while also training your instints. But...  
>Something happened. You were getting stronger at a threatning pace.<br>Realizing you were going to become a danger, Father had me sealed  
>inside you and insisted you life life as a human, not knowing your<br>true powers."

"That was when I was old enough to be in the 2nd grade probaly, huh?"  
>Wynn asked. The pieces were fittin together.<p>

"Correct. Your father erased your memory and you mother gave you that  
>sealing necklace with me in it."<p>

One thing was missing though. Why was he such a threat?

Wynn spent most of his weekend learning more about his powers from  
>Ranmaru, and other things too...<p>

"Okay, let's try this one more time." Ranmaru transformed (Wynn  
>learned it was his specialty.) into a schoolgirl in the Youkai Acadamy<br>uniform. "Hey Wynn? Can you help me with something?"

"Umm..." Wynn looked up and put on a slight smile. "What's the problem?"

"You got it kid!" Ranmaru transformed back. "There's nothing more I  
>can teach you!"<p>

He was apparantly taking girl advice from a fox. The conversation  
>echoed in his head.<p>

-Flashback-

"Now that you look like a kitsune, you have to use it!" Ranmaru yelled.

"Ummm... What?" Wynn was heavily confused.

"To woo the ladies! What else?"

He was starting to blush. "Umm... Why?"

Ranmaru sighed very loudly. "Why? Don't you want tons of girls  
>fighting for your affection?"<p>

"It would be nice..." He was really blushing now.

"See? You're a natural! I just have to train you!"

-End Flashback-

Wynn sighed as he layed down. It was Sunday night and he was really  
>tired.<p>

"Night Ranmaru."

"Night bro."

He flicked the lamp off.


	3. Succubus plus Marble

Marble (Ch. 3)

Chapter 3- Succubus+Marble

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire. Or else Mizore wouldn't even  
>be in the storyline. She's too good for Tsukune. :P<p>

"Guys! Wait up!" Wynn yelled out his window to his two new friends  
>Moka and Tsukune. He had woken up late, again.<p>

"Why does high school have to be this early in the morning, Wynn?"  
>Ranmaru yawned as he streched out on Wynn's pillow.<p>

"Does it look like I know?" Wynn said as he grabbed a granola bar and  
>a Cup O' Noodles. "Now come on!"<p>

"Fine, fine, geez." Ranmaru hopped into Wynn's bag as he almost broke  
>the door down.<p>

"Hey! Wait up!" The two were already walking as Wynn was doing a  
>combonation of running, eating, and making sure poor Ranmaru didn't<br>fall out of his unzipped backpack, not noticing the blue-haired girl  
>staring at him behind a tree.<p>

-Time Skip-

"Can't believe... You guys... Almost left me..." Wynn said inbetween  
>pants. "Wait, are you guys even paying attention?" Noticing the two<br>were staring at eachother in the luvvy-dubby kinda way, Wynn could not  
>have chosen a better time to snap them into reality.<p>

"Oh Wynn! I forgot my breakfast!" Moka said as she fell into his arms.  
>"Sorry..." The vampire whispered as she bit him.<p>

"Owch!" The poor victim yelled. "You didn't even say grace, dammit!"  
>Running away from the two, Moka tackle-hugged Tsukune and repeated the<br>process. "I'm not your breakfast!" Tsukune was quick to follow.

-Scene Change-

"Owowow..." The two muttered in pain as they walked. "Sheesh... I hope  
>this isn't a daily thing..." Tsukune thought out loud. "She's got the<br>hots for you, not Wynn." Ranmaru popped his head out of Wynn's  
>backpack for only a second.<p>

A cry of pain was heard across the pond they were walking by. The two  
>saw a blue-haired girl fall to her knees. "Hey, are you okay?" Tsukune<br>ran to help, Wynn not far behind.

"I got lost and I'm really tired..." The girl mumbled as she looked  
>up, showing off two gigantic breasts almost on purpose. Wynn passed<br>out on the spot with a serious nosebleed, crushing poor Ranmaru on the  
>landing.<p>

"Here, let me help you to the infirmary..." Tsukune said, resisting  
>the urge to pass out as well. The two limped off, leaving behind an<br>unconsious boy.

"Wynn... Get offa me..." was the last thing heard before the forest  
>went quiet again.<p>

-Time Skip-

Wynn woke up in the infirmary, alone.

"Huh? I thought I was in the forest..."

"I dragged you over here, baka." said Ramaru, curled up in a chair.  
>"You owe me your lunch..." were his last words before a soft snore was<br>heard.

But, when he opened the door, the blue-haired girl from earlier  
>crashed into him, both of them falling to the floor.<p>

"Huh?" she said before a smirk came over her face. "Charm."

Wynn couldn't control his body as she got off of him, and he got up  
>too and sat in the chair next to Ranmaru. "Why can't I move?" he<br>thought as he tried to get up.

"Today has been the best day ever! I got two new toys, and I made that  
>Moka girl cry!" The girl squealed with delight.<p>

"Moka?" Tsukune seemed to snap out of the trance as he could control  
>his body again.<p>

Tsukune stood up. "I gotta go apologize to Moka..."

The blue haired girl tackled him in a instant, buying his head in her  
>chest. "Don't go Tsukune!"<p>

"Kurumu..."

She dragged him on the bed and hopped on him, holding him down. "This  
>will be the first time I've tried this ability..." She reached in to<br>kiss him.

Seconds away from his lips, Tsukune pushed up, hugging her. "Kurumu...  
>I'm sorry, but I said so many bad things to Moka..."<p>

"You still care about that girl?" Kurumu yelled as black bat wings  
>broke out of her back and her nails extended out. "You are useless!<br>I'll have to erase everything related to her, including you!" Breaking  
>her concentration, Wynn could move again.<p>

Moka burst through the door, and pushed Kurumu out of the window.  
>"Tsukune, Wynn! You okay?" "Yeah..." Wynn said as he streched a little.<p>

"Tsukune! Run! This girl's true for is a Succubus, who enslaves men  
>using magic!" Moka yelled before a black tail came through the hole in<br>the wall and took Tsukune. Moka grabbed on, dragging them both out.  
>"Tsukune! Moka!" Wynn gave chase.<p>

"Hey, get off!" Kurumu yelled before losing her grip on Tsukune.  
>The two fell to the ground and landed on something soft. That soft<br>thing was Wynn though. "Wynn!" Moka said as she helped him up. "You  
>okay?"<p>

"Yeah. Anyway, people who want to hurt my friends have to go through  
>me first!" Wynn yelled.<p>

"Then bring it on, fox boy!" Kurumu sneered as she charged. She  
>swooped low to slice at his feet, but Wynn hopped and landed a solid<br>kick in Kurumu's side, sending her flying upward.

"How?" she yelled. "Easy. Up, down, down, left, up, circle." Wynn  
>sneered with confidence.<p>

"That was lame." The three said simotaniosly.

"Enough with the small talk!" Kurumu yelled as she charged again. She  
>swooped down low for the same attack, but at the last second, right<br>when Wynn was dodging, she slid underneath him and raked her claws  
>through his side and back.<p>

"Gah!" Wynn fell to the ground, bleeding from the wounds. "Run..." he  
>whispered before passing out.<p>

"Wynn... Moka... Why am I such a burden?" He yelled, accidently  
>snapping the rosary off Moka's chest.<p>

-Time Skip-

"I only want to keep you safe because your blood is so tasty." Inner  
>Moka said before she snapped the rosary back in place. Moka fell into<br>his arms, with a crying Kurumu, and a unconsious Wynn, who's wounds  
>had mysteriously healed.<p>

-Time Skip-

"So... The rosary talked to you?" Tsukune asked as the three were  
>walking to school.<p>

"Yeah." Moka said back. "Wait, are your wounds all healed, Wynn?"

"Yeah. I woke up in my room with them all gone!" Wynn said.

"That's because I dragged you home. You did the healing on your own  
>though, bro." Ranmaru popped his head out. "By the way, you owe me<br>your lunch today."

"Awh..." Wynn's complaining was intterupted by Kurumu. "Tsukune~! I  
>bought you some super cute cookies!" She yelled as she tackled hugged<br>him.

"Hey! Tsukune's mine!" Moka said as she pulled on his arm.

"No, he's mine! He's my Destined One, the one who will be mine,  
>forever!" Kurumu yelled as she pulled back.<p>

"Wynn! Who likes Tsuku-" The two turned to a empty space. "Wynn?"

"Lucky." He mumbled as he walked away.

"Awh, don't worry Wynn!" Moka said as she hugged him. "M-M-Moka?" Wynn  
>was a liitle suprised by her sudden sympathy. "You'll find someone!"<p>

"Hey, he's my friend too!" Kurumu grabbed his other arm and pulled him  
>into her chest. "I can still have some toys to play with..."<p>

Wynn was now beet red and about to pass out. "No, he's my friend!"  
>"Mine!" "Mine!" Moka yelled as she pulled him in and bit him again.<p>

"Aw, come on!"


	4. Witch plus Marble

Marble (Ch. 4)

Chapter 4: Witch+Marble

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire. Or else Mizore wouldn't even  
>be in the storyline. She's too good for Tsukune. :P<p>

"Great... Midterm results are up." Wynn muttered. Him and Tsukune were  
>staring at the board with the very long sheet of paper with everyone's<br>score. "Hey, I didn't do half bad!" Wynn said as he noticed his name  
>right under the number 58.<p>

"128th..." Tsukune sighed.

Both looked across to notice Moka's name under the number 17. "That's  
>a big gap dude." Ranmaru sat on top of Wynn's shoulder. "Don't remind<br>me..."

"Tsukune! Wynn!" Moka yelled as she tackle-hugged Tsukune. "Hey,  
>what's wrong?" The vampire immedialy picked up on Tsukune's<br>depression. "Oh, it's just my score on the midterms..." "Oh, then  
>maybe next time... We could study together." "Moka..." "Tsukune..."<p>

-10 minutes later-

"Moka..." "Tsukune..."

"Ugh! Snap out of it!" Wynn yelled.

-Meanwhile-

"Ahhh... Moka..." Murmured a small girl in a witch cosplay.

"Hey, Yukari!" "Class president?" Yukari asked as she walked toward  
>the class rep and his two friends.<p>

"Number 1 again... I'm not surpirsed, expecting nothing less from the  
>genius girl herself. But... You're dressed in a cosplay!" The class<br>rep yelled.

"Yeah, you're breaking a lot of school rules, Yukari." One of his  
>freinds said as he looked at her from toe-to-head.<p>

"Hmmm..." Yukari thought as pans came falling down from the sky.

Yukari laughed to her heart's content. "You think I care?"

"What did you do? You little..." The class rep was really pissed now,  
>as he swung at the girl.<p>

But out of nowhere, Moka appeared in her defense. The class rep's  
>punch grinded to a halt. "Please, don't use violence against girls."<br>Tsukune and Wynn came running to back here up, and a crowd was  
>gathering.<p>

"I'll leave the issue here." The class rep muttered as he walked away.  
>"I can't stand to be around the likes of those kinds of people anyway."<p>

Moka continued to stand in front of her, but the girl behind her  
>frowned a little.<p>

-Scene Change-

"Thanks for helping me back there." Yukari said before taking another  
>bite of her food. Moka and Tsukune were enjoying their food, Wynn<br>slurping Cup O' Noodles, his favorite snack, and Ranmaru stuck with  
>dog food. The fox had found the stuff oddly tasty, and he chose it as<br>his lunch when he didn't get Wynn's lunch as a I.O.U.

"It was no problem." Moka said. "I think you look very nice in that  
>outfit."<p>

"Oh..." Yukari started to blush. "You look way cuter Moka... Actually  
>I... I... I love you!" Yukari jumped over the table and tackled the<br>poor vampire. Tsukune and Wynn slowly turned around to find...

Yukari groping Moka's chest. And both boy's hands went to their faces,  
>trying to stop the blood running from their noses.<p>

"I love you so much! When I see you in the hallway, my love is even  
>greater! I've made up my mind!"<p>

Moka held back the moans with all her might. "Wait, if you've made up  
>your mind..."<p>

"Please go out with me!" Yukari said with a smile.

"I-If it's as friends..." Moka stumbled, face fully red from the...  
>attention she was gettimg.<p>

And that was the finishing blow. Wynn was sent flying into the  
>kitchen, contaminating the rest of today's lunch with blood. "What a<br>suprise..." Tsukune mumbled, the blood now gushing like a river.

Midst all the chaos, Ranmaru hopped up on the table, grabbed Wynn's  
>lunch, and walked off.<p>

-Scene Change-

A lot of the students at Youkai Acdamy today could not help but to  
>stare as Moka walked down the hall, Yukari refusing to let go or her<br>breasts, being dragged behind her.

"Hey!" Tsukune and Wynn came running around the corner, Ranmaru on  
>their tail.<p>

"So you two finally showed up. Aoko Tsukune. Grades so-so, physical  
>power equal to that of a human. You're like the half-assed males in a<br>manga."

The last part of her sentence echoed in his head.

"And Wynn. Last name not on record. Grades, better than average.  
>Physical powers high, ears and tail oblivious mark of a kitsune.<br>Occupied by a familiar, name Ranmaru, confirmed brother. Unknown why  
>he stays here, since his job as a power supply to the seal has been<br>terminated."

"You... You know about that?"

"Yukari! You have to stop this!" Tsukune yelled.

"Yeah!" Wynn said in agreement. "Yuri's all fine and dandy, but when  
>I'm not involved, there's a problem!"<p>

-One senseless beating later...-

"Sorry... I take it back..." Wynn said as he dragged himself to the  
>infirmary. Tsukune was amazed at the damage Moka could do, dislocating<br>both of Wynn's arms and possbily punturing one of his lungs. But he  
>didn't care, Wynn was a quick healer, he'd be okay by the end of the<br>hour.

"Anyway, Ayakashi Moka is mine, and there's nothing you can do about  
>it!"<p>

Yukari started chanting a spell of some sort and not after long, a  
>bunch of cleaning tools burst of of a locker and started beating on him.<p>

"Hey! Ow, knock it off!" Tsukune yelled as he tried to fight off the  
>horde of cleaning tools.<p>

"From now on, I'll protect Moka with my magic!" Yukari said as she  
>hugged her.<p>

"Magic? Then..."

"Yup! I'm a witch!"

-Scene Change-

"Damn, than hurt!" Wynn yelled after he set his shoulder back into  
>place.<p>

Two shoulders down, one lung to go.

Wynn decided to take a quick nap. He healed the fastest while sleeping.

-10 minutes later-

Wynn woke up to Kurumu shutting the infirmary door.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Kurumu?"

"Eeep! Oh, it's you Wynn. I have an odd feeling Tsukune will be  
>here..." The succubus sighed and got that completly-out-of-it stare in<br>here eyes. Probally fanticizing about her and Tsukune and not noticing  
>a bruised and cut up Tsukune limping in.<p>

"Tsukune! You okay?" Wynn said as he rushed to help him to a bed,  
>snapping Kurumu out of her trance.<p>

"TSUKUNE?" Kurumu yelled at the top of her lungs as she tackled him  
>into the bed. "Who did this to you? My poor Tsukune!"<p>

"Kurumu..." Tsukune groaned as he pushed her off.

"Oh, sorry, here let me get the first aid kid."

-10 minutes of care later...-

"You feeling better Tsukune?" Wynn asked as he bandaged his arm.

"Yeah, thanks you two..." Tsukune said as he stretched his arms a  
>little.<p>

"Who did do this to you, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"Yukari Sendo. The witch." Tsukune mumbled.

"She's got the hots for Moka too! Man that witch is one real-" Wynn's  
>sentence was cut off. He couldn't move.<p>

"What the hell?" Tsukune thought. He was being affected too.

They both knew the culprit. Kurumu.

-A Few Moments Back-

"Kurumu? That's it!" Unknowingly to the three inside, Yukari painfully  
>decided to leave Moka and deal with Tsukune and Wynn. Primarily<br>Tsukune. Wynn just happened to be there.

"I'll use the magic item, Voodoo Doll!"

She inserted a piece of both Tsukune and Wynn's hair into the straw  
>doll. She knew exactly what to do.<p>

-Back In The Present-

"Kurumu... I have something to tell you..." Tsukune said  
>unintetionally. This was definitly Kurumu.<p>

"M-Me too..." Wynn mumbled. "What the hell?" He thought. "I don't have  
>to tell her something, and my stutter's only for... Oh god."<p>

"I love you!" They both said at the same time.

"Huh?" Kurumu was completly shocked. Two boys confessing to her at  
>the same time, especially Tsukune. She was completly sure he was in<br>love with Moka. And she was pretty sure there wasn't a charm on them.  
>"Guys..."<p>

Wynn rubbed up against her side. "Please master, love us." He pushed  
>underneath her arm, like a dog begging to be petted. And that is<br>exactly what she did. She scratched right behind his ear, Wynn letting  
>out a slight moan.<p>

Kurumu left poor Wynn to pin Tsukune to the bed, and slowly went in  
>for a kiss, making him her slave forever.<p>

Wynn busied his time playing with Kurumu's breats, squeezing them from  
>time to time, seeming to enjoy listening to her moan.. "I can't belive<br>I'm doing this!"

"Tsukune! Are you-" Moka burst through the door to see what was going  
>on. "Tsukune? What's going on here?" The vampire kept her smile, but<br>everybody in the room could feel the hate radiating off her.

"I don't know! The two just attacked me!" Kurumu said. She got up, the  
>two boys still playing with her chest. "I didn't use my charm, I swear!"<p>

Both Wynn and Tsukune had the same thought. "If it's not Kurumu, then  
>who-" Their thoughts were interrupted by a giggling outside the<br>window. "I got them!"

-Scene Change-

"Moka, you have to do something about her!" Tsukune said. They were  
>back in the classroom, and Yukari was "hiding" behind her "girlfriend"<br>from Wynn and a very pissed Tsukune.

"She can't help it Tsukune, she's still young..." Moka said in her  
>defense. Yukari made a face at the boy.<p>

"Well, for her sake, we have to! Yukari, you have to stop this, or  
>everyone will hate you!" He directed his attention to the loli-witch<br>behind Moka.

"Or worse..." Wynn added.

-Somewhere else at the same time-

"Where is that girl?" The class rep yelled at his followers.

Suddenly, all 3 of them sneezed at the same time.

They all said their "Bless you"s ajd continued searching.

-Back to our heroes...-

"Well, it doesn't matter! With me being a genius, I don't need friends  
>of a lower-intelligence!" Yukari said while waving mockingly.<br>"Anyway... I've always been alone."

"Yukari..." Tsukune felt bad for what he said now.

But Yukari lifted her wand, and the pots came a' raining, hitting  
>Tsukune and Wynn, who just happened to be lucky enough to be in the<br>radius of the attack.

"You got tricked!" Yukari laughed as she ran out of the classroom.

"Yukari!" Tsukune took a step, but Moka stopped him. "It's not worth  
>it, Tsukune!"<p>

"Moka, you need to stop hanging out with her!" Tsukune was past pissed  
>now.<p>

"Tsukune..."

"Grrr... That's it! That girl asked for it, and now she's getting it!"  
>Wynn took off after her, leaving a dust cloud relative to his body<br>size. Ranmaru, who was taking a nap, woke up from all the ruckus.

"Man... It's always when I want to sleep..." He yawned, and took off  
>after him.<p>

-Scene Change-

Yukari had stopped running only to be bumped to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" Yukari yelled, but looking up, regretted it. "Class  
>rep?"<p>

"You're gonna regret breaking so many rules, Yukari."

"W-What are you gonna do? Give me detention or something?" Yukari  
>stammered.<p>

The class rep grabbed her wrist and lifed her. "Worse. WAY worse." She  
>was surrounded by him and his two buddies.<p>

"Hey jerks! Pick on somebody your own size!"

The class rep couldn't even look before Wynn punched him in the back,  
>making him drop Yukari and his friends scatter. He followed up with a<br>sweep kick to the gut that sent him flying.

"Why would you protect me?" Yukari mumbled. "I hurt you and your  
>friends..."<p>

"Yeah, I hate you for that... But anybody that picks on people weaker  
>than them..."<p>

The class rep stumbled to his feet, with the help of his friends.

"Jump to the top of my hate list! Ranmaru!"

"Okay bro!" Ranmaru hopped off Wynn's shoulder and transformed into  
>his human form, a boy a little taller than Wynn, with blood red hair<br>and the tail and ears of a kitsune.

Ranmaru charged first, and threw a punch, but the class rep stopped  
>it, and choked Ranmaru with his other hand. "Weak fool. "Ranmaru!"<br>Wynn tried to run a few steps, but his freinds threw him to the ground  
>and started kicking him. He was blocking as many as he could, but he<br>couldn't get up without risking getting knocked out.

"So... This is how I go out, eh bro?" Ranmaru coughed a few times, and  
>fell back into his original form and hitting the floor. The class rep<br>kicked Ranmaru into the wall of the school. A yip was heard, and then  
>nothing.<p>

The boys stopped kicking him to go grab Yukari. Wynn rushed to his  
>feet, and took a few steps but something grabbed his jacket. "Go join<br>your friend." Wynn could only turn around to take a punch to the face,  
>and that was it. Wynn spiraled into the wall, cracking it, and he hit<br>the floor, landing only a few feet from Ranmaru. Blackness came as he  
>got one last look at the boys dragging Yukari into the forest before<br>his eyes shut.

-The next day-

Wynn opened his eyes. Nothing hurt anymore.

"Tsukune! Moka! He's up!" Kurumu yelled.

"Huh? Why am I in the infirmary? And where's Ranmaru?"

"Already up, idiot." Ranmaru was sitting on Kurumu's head. "Man, we  
>were out like lights the entire night. I only woke up an hour ago."<p>

"Oh..."

"Well, it's morning, and we gotta get to class!" Kurumu yelled as she  
>grabbed Wynn's arm and dragged him as she ran.<p>

-Time Skip-

"So, Yukari's been acting better?" Wynn asked. He was helping Moka and  
>Kurumu with some boxes, Ranmaru dragging the clipbord with some string<br>tied to his tail.

"Yeah, she even apologized to everybody who she was a complete jerk  
>to!" Kurumu chimed as she opened the door to their classroom.<p>

But they dropped their boxes and their jaws as the saw Yukari pinning  
>Tsukune to the wall.<p>

"I love you Tsukune!"

Wynn had to sidestep out of the doorway before he passed out from  
>blood loss.<p>

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Kurumu yelled. She seemed to be doing  
>a lot of yelling today.<p>

"Since I love Moka, I love Tsukune too! When he pushed me down and  
>saved me, I felt such a mature atmosphere!" Yukari said as she rubbed<br>against Tsukune some more.

"I probally bet'cha she feels a mature atmosphere now..." Wynn murmured.

"Hey, Tsukune's mine!" After slapping Wynn, she pushed Yukari aside  
>and grabbed an arm. "Ow!" Wynn groaned.<p>

"No, Tsukune's mine!" Moka lunged for him and bit his neck.

"Not this again!" Tsukune yelled.

"Not this again..." Wynn murmured at the same time.


	5. The Farewell plus Marble

Marble (Ch. 5)

Chapter 5- The Farewell+Marble

-Wynn's POV-

"It's just another day..." Ranmaru yawned as him, Wynn and Tsukune reached the main gate. It had been a month since the "witch" incident, and things were...

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she hooked on to his arm. Not after long, Kurumu showed up and the two began fighting once again. And ounof nowhere, Yukari pounced and hung on to his back.

Normal.

It had also been about a month since he found out he wasn't a human.

Class started, and Tsukune looked... Out of it. Ms. Nekonome asked him to read, and he completly exploded. "What am I supposed to do?"

Tsukune seemed even more out of it when we met up at the roof today.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsukune was obviously lying. (I'm not gonna point it out...)

"Well, tell me if anything's wrong, okay?" "Okay..."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

"You smell tasty..."

"Moka..?"

"Just a bit, please?"

"Hey!" As if from nowhere, Kurumu swooped in and broke the two apart. "You're gonna suck him dry! Is this why he's spacing out in class?"

"No... I'm fine." "Tsukune, you're a bit thinner than-" "Not helping, Wynn!"

"If you are... Charm."

Before anyone could see, Tsukune had that blank look on his face, and Kurumu was... (Man, how do I say this nicely...) Rubbing up against him.

"No!" It was now Moka's turn to interfere, as she pushed the two apart. "If Kurumu kisses Tsukune, then he'll become your slave!"

-Normal POV-

Tsukune had trash duty today, so Wynn accompied him, seeing that there was two trash cans.

(They're right... Moka's a vampire, and Kurumu's a succubus...) Tsukune thought to himself, ignoring whatever Wynn was talking about. (And I'm just...)

"You're not Aono Tsukune, are you?" The two weren't paying much attention, and hadn't noticed the three boys standing in front of them.

"And what if he is?" Wynn butted in, as usual.

"You are our enemy!" The chubby one on the left spoke first. "You won't be forgiven!" The thin one on the right was next.

"Wait, your enemy?" The two were both confused.

"If you don't get it, let us explain in to you. Formation... Set!"

-Insert (Super-Retarded) L.O.V.E L.O.V.E Alliance Entrance here-

"Geez, that was so lame, I lost my balance." Ranmaru piped as he fell off of Wynn's shoulder and to the floor.

"Ready yourself for divine punishment!" The three circled them, pulled out paper cones, and started hitting the two.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Tsukune balled up, dropping the trash can, and trying to block what he could.

"Is this supposed to hurt?" Wynn felt like he was getting poked, caught in the crossfire.

Something weird started to happen though. The trash can levitated out of Wynn's hands and started pouring trash all over the five. "Hey! Watch the crossfire- DAMMIT! I just got gum in my hair!"

"HEY! Leave Tsukune and Wynn alone, you jerks!" Yukari ran from around the building.

"Lucky! Yukarin!" Thinnie stopped to stare at his "idol".

"Tsukune!" Moka and Kurumu were not far behind. "What about me?" Wynn yelled out, vying for some sort of reconition.

"Magical Stick!" More things lying around started levitating, and hit the five, knocking out both Wynn and Tsukune with a dust pan in one sweep. Unfortunatly, the incerator door was open, knocking Wynn in. "HOT!" Wynn ran around like a super hyper squirrel, trying to douse the flames.

"Let's take this oppertunity to retreat!" The Alliance took off, leaving our heroes behind.

"Tsukune? You okay?" Moka went to her knees to check on Tsukune. What she didn't notice was that he looked away, and looked grim.

-The Next Day-

It seemed our heroes hadn't seen the last of the Alliance, as each girl was being stalked by their fan club leader.

"Should we escort Tsukune?" "Yeah, so that way we can finish him if they try to harm him!" The girls were more concerned over Tsukune though.

"Yeah, a punch to the stomach!"

"I believe the term is two birds with one stone..."

"Excuse me, I have to go!" Tsukune got up, took his plate, and walked off. "Hey, wait up, I have to go to the library!" Wynn took off after him, leaving his food.

There was a long silence afterward, broken by Ranmaru. "Sweet. Free food." He then dug his muzzle into Wynn's ramen.

"Tsukune, wait up!" Wynn grabbed his shoulder. "Slow down, I'm not running the entire way!"

Tsukune brushed him off. "Why are you all always protecting me?"

"Well, the girls are obsessed over you in my opinion... But me? Me and you are friends. Friends cover eachother's sixes when they're in trouble."

"I... I'm sorry Wynn!" Tsukune ran off down the hall.

"Dammit... Now I gotta walk down there alone!"

-Later in the Day-

Wynn sat atop the roof, reading the new book he got. It's was Herman Melville's Moby Dick, the librarian reccomending it for him.

"Oh, Wynn, I didn't realize you were up here..." Moka stood next to him, and slouched over the rail. "I hope I didn't anger him..." She said out loud, probally not realizing she said it.

"Wait, wha-" Wynn was going to ask what's wrong, but Yukari came running.

"Moka! Wynn! I was sweeping outside, and I saw Tsukune with all his stuff, like he was leaving the school!"

-Scene Change-

"There he is! TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled as loud as she could.

Wynn got a better look when he cleared the cliff. Tsukune was cornered by the Alliance.

"It's them!" The Alliance focused their attention on the incoming reinforcments.

"Hey, back off my bro, you jerks!" Wynn charged Umbrella, claws at the ready.

"Shield!" Umbrella started spinning like a saw blade and caught him in the gut. "Dammit!" It cut through the skin and sent him flying. "Tsukune... I'm sorry..." Wynn fainted, but woke up right after everything went black.

He was in what seemed like his dorm room. But the wall that faced the dorm hallway was replaced with bars.

"So we meet." There was an exact replica standing right in front of him, like he was looking at himself in the mirror.

But something changed. He showed his tali to not only be one, but nine seperate tails.

"Who are you?"

"You can consider me to be your doppleganger. Hence, my name is Nnyw."

(Wynn backwards...)

Nnyw started pacing back and forth. "Take my hand." he reached out through the bars.

"Oooo-kay?" Wynn grabbed the hand.

"Got'cha." The bars vanished. "You are about to see unimaginable power, boy. And you've had it all along."

He woke up.

Opening his eyes to the girls being forced back by the Alliance, Tsukune got off a chair he had been sitting on, his cheek a little red, like he had been slapped.

"You're in their fan clubs, yet you're giving them a hard time? It's just shameful!"

"You're one to talk about shame!" Fattie yelled. "Super Attack!"

The Alliance glowed bright and turned three into one, as a giant monster stood in front of them.

"I... Gotta help!" Wynn stood up, but a huge wave of pain brought him to his knees. (Let me show you what you were born to do! DESTROY!) Nnyw's voice rang inside his head, as he lost control of his body. (Why... Can't I move...!)

Wynn howled as his tail split from one to nine, and his claws grew out longer than normal. His eyes went bloodshot red.

(I am in control now!)

"Wynn!" Tsukune grabbed Moka's rosary, ripped it off, and went running toward his friend. Something stopped him. "Don't take another step!" Tsukune reconized the voice of Inner Moka, as she jerked him behind her.

"Why? What's wrong with Wynn?" Tsukune was confused and a bit worried for his friend.

The Alliance, on the other hand, were deep in admeration. Two S-class youkai surrounded them, but they focused on Inner Moka. "She has appeared! Our true godess!"

Wynn roared, as he charged forward. He sliced the giant monster faster than the eye could see, and landed on his feet to the Alliance exploding in blood. The monster seperated, and the Alliance ran for their lives.

-Meanwhile-

Not noticing where they were stepping, they almost trampled a small fox as they ran.

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping!" Ramaru growled at the three shapes in the distance.

Ranmaru cleared the cliff, and gasped at what he saw.

Inner Moka was doing her best to fend off Wynn, the others behind the tree on Inner Moka's strict orders not to move. "Gah!" Inner Moka went flying after taking a blow from Wynn's arm. Three rips in her shirt slowly oozed blood, as she stumbled to her feet.

"Oh no!" Ranmaru hopped down the cliff. "NNYW!"

Wynn turned his head. "Well, looked who showed up." Wynn growled, a deeped tone than his normal voice enveloped the air. "If it isn't the black sheep of the family."

"Shut up! At least I'm not dead!" Ranmaru transfored to his human state.

"And you're here to what, stop me? This body's mine. He set me free." Wynn broke a crooked grin.

"Baka..." Ranmaru muttered.

"Admit it! You're hopeless!"

"No! You've forgotton I've been sealed to this idiot for the last 8 years!" Ranmaru growled. He began muttering something, an odd foriegn language, nobody understood what he was saying.

"No... You know it?"

"Heck yes! AMORIS!"

Wynn collapesed, everything going back to normal.

"Baka... You... Owe me..." Ranmaru transformed back, and he collapsed as well.

"...Tch." Inner Moka snatched the rosary from Tsukune's hands, and reconnected it. It turned out that Tsukune wasn't leaving school, but having the bus driver deliver letters.

Wynn stumbled into his dorm romm, Ranmaru not far behind.

"You have a lot of explaining to do..." Wynn collapsed on his bed.

"We once had a brother. We were supposed to be triplets, but he had complications. He passed not long after he was born. Not wanting to put it to waste, one of our father's closest advisors experimented of you and synthesised his powers into your soul." Ranmaru hopped into his bed.

"So... I'm an experiment."

"In a nutshell. The experiment backfired though. As you did today, you lost control, and destroyed everything in your path. Guess when that was put to an end?"

"2nd grade..." Wynn closed his eyes, and tried to put together all the pieces. He was an experiment. He was unbelievely strong. His strenght, came at a price. He lost his sanity.

"This is too much..." Wynn mumbled before he fell asleep. 


	6. Swimsuit plus Marble

Marble Ch. 6

Chapter 6- School Swimsuit+Marble

(Fox here! Anyways, I forgot to mention! I it seems like there's holes in the story, assume everything went accoring to the original plotline of R+V. Enjoy now~!)

"Let's join a club!" Nekonome-sensai pointed to a drawing of herself in human and human-monster form. "In order to blend better into human society, we need to study their activities!"

(Hmmm... I wonder what kind of clubs they have here...) Wynn thought to himself. "Tsukune-" He looked toward his freind, but he seemed spaced out yet again. "Never mind..." Wynn sighed.

"In order to blend into human society, you must look and act like a human!"

"Sensai? About that..." Wynn raised his hand.

"Hm? Yes Wynn?" Nekonome-sensai turned his way.

"Your tail." Wynn pointed at the cat tail flicking around from behind her.

"Nya~!" She screamed, and scratched the crap out of Wynn's face.

"Owwwwwww..." Wynn slammed his head to the desk. "Never mind. Please continue, Nekonome-sensei."

-At The Club Fair-

"Wow... There are so many clubs..." Wynn gazed around a all the booths.

"Come on Tsukune, let's join the same club!" Moka latche onto Tsukune's arm and dragged him along.

"Hey! Don't ditch me!" Wynn ran after the two, Ranmaru clawing on to his shoulder.

-Later in the day-

"Wow..." Wynn stared at all the pretty girls lined up in front of the swimming club booth.

"Oi, baka. If you don't shut your mouth, those girls are going to be able to give demostrations." Ranmaru pawed him upside the head.

"I don't care... Sign me up..." Wynn kept on starinv.

"My name is Ichinose Tamao. Let's swim together." The girl in the middle stepped forward.

"As of now, the swimming club has only female members. Any guys who join today will recieve special services from the seniors." Tamao put her finger to her lips.

"At least the swimming club's normal." Tsukune sighed. There were many creepy clubs at Youkai Acadamy, as experienced by the three

"Sign me up NOW!" Wynn shoved through at least 30 guys.

"Oh... Well, here's the list." Before she could even grab the list off the table, he had signed it.

"Well... Hmmmmmm... I guess Rin, my vice-captain, can teach you." She stepped to the side and a girl stepped forward. She had black hair with a single blue highlight bang runnig down her face, matching her blue eyes. She was wearing a crimson red bikini. "My name is Rin." She got within millimeters of Wynn's face. "I hope we have fun together, Wynn~." That was it. Wynn fought the urge to pass out with all his might. (So... Cute...)

"Looks like she's not interested, how about you come over and take a look?" Tamao noticed Tsukune and Moka in mid-squabble. "I'll take care of you... In many ways..."

"I'm going too!" Moka rushed in front of Tsukune.

Tamao only smiled.

-At Club-

"You just let your instincts take over, and you'll float." Rin said while demonstrating.

"I'm sorry you have to start from square one with me, Rin, I'm not very good with water..." Wynn was honestly a little embarassed. He almost drowned when he was 5, and the only type of water he liked was the kind that was in a cup.

Rin stood up and grabbed his shoulders. "Hey, don't worry about it, okay? This is a lot of other people's first time too, okay? I'll always be taking care of you..." She looked away a little on the last sentence.

(Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out...) "Thanks Rin... Here, I'll try floating now..." He layed back, and stared at the sky.

"Wynn..."

"Hm? What's up, Rin?" Wynn stood up.

"You did it!" Rin tackle-hugged him, her breasts rubbing up against his chest. "Great job!"

She soon realized that her partner was unconsious, and leaking blood from his nose.

-After the Event-

"Hey, let's have a quick lesson before club's over, Wynn!" Rin grabbed Wynn's hand and dragged him into the pool. "Huh?" He looked around and saw guys aging rapidly with mermaids biting into them.

"Rin?" He turned around and saw Rin advancing on him. "Wynn... This is the way mermaids live... We feed off the life force of men... Now please... Don't run, they all run..."

Wynn did want to run, but he couldn't deny the pretty face in front of him. Maybe it was pity taking over? The happy times they had had in the last few hours? He didn't know. She slowly hugged him, and bit his shoulder. "Just... Don't take too much..." Wynn murmured as he felt himself blacking out.

-Later-

"Wynn!" Wynn opened his eyes to Rin standing over him.

"...R-Rin?" He was layed out beside the pool.

"Wynn... How do you have so much life force? I took the amount it would take to normally kill someone... I'm sorry..."

"I don't know... But you didn't kill me, so I guess we're cool, no?" Wynn grinned.

"Wynn...!" She tackle-hugged him yet again, but leaned into his shoulder, and it got warm and wet very fast.

"It's okay now..." He held the crying girl that sat in his lap.

"So... We can still be friends?" Rin looked up.

"Of course! But you gotta warn me when you fo that whole life force sucking thing, cause I'm a little sore..." Wynn stretched.

Rin nodded.

-The Next Day-

It seemed a lot went on that day, as Moka didn't show up to class the next day. (The two have a falling out or something?)

"They got into a fight!" Rin exclaimed as she walked with Wynn to Swimming Club. "She said something about the other Moka crying..."

Wynn was getting briefed on what happened when he blacked out.

"Oh..." Wynn saw the two up ahead by the pool. "Moka, Tsukune!"

"Wynn! And... Who are you?" Tsukune pointed. "Wait a second... She's one of the mermaids!" Moka dragged Wynn behind her. "You're not going to suck out Wynn's life force!"

"Hey~!"

"Moka, it's okay! She doesn't want my life force..." (Well, at least not now...) Wynn walked back to where he was standing.

"There's still the issue of clubs..."

"Hey! Why don't you guys join the Newspaper Club?" They all looked up. "I'm the advisor!"

"Sure, Nekonome-sensei!" They all spoke simotaniously.

"We wanna join too!" Kurumu and Yukari came running.

"That's six more members! Shizuku's so happy~!" On that exclamation, Nekonome-sensei jumped into the pool.

"Hey, Wynn~!"

"Rin? Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm only taking a little, I promise~!"

Rin bit into Wynn's neck.

"Now I know how Tsukune feels!"

(Fox here! The next chappy will obviously be Mizore's enterance into our little story, how will she react? This is about her after all~! *poke poke nudge nudge*)


End file.
